


when the sea meets the sky

by VANIUM



Category: The Goons Podcast - Fandom
Genre: Astronauts, M/M, Ocean, Outer Space, Scuba Diving, Swearing, can be seen as platonic or romantic, rly proud of it tho so hopefully someone likes it, this is an odd fic im gonna be honest, this is probably not accurate to how space and the ocean work but oh well, youre gonna have to read both parts in order to understand the dooo/soup one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VANIUM/pseuds/VANIUM
Summary: a diver and an astronaut meet in unlikely circumstances
Relationships: BlargMyShnoople/TheDooo, Dallas | Sniping Soup/Eric | McNasty, Eric | TheDooo/Dallas | Sniping Soup, Matt | BlargMyShnoople/Eric | TheDooo, Sniping soup/mcnasty, TheDooo/Sniping Soup
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. the man who loved the sky

**Author's Note:**

> to clarify, the eric in this chapter is thedooo, not mcnasty. also, if you're one of the goons reading this, uhh this was for fun pls dont decimate my kitchen thank u have a nice day

Being in space was a dream Eric never thought he could accomplish. No one ever really thinks they're going to be an astronaut (well, other than when you were a kid, maybe), but here he was, eyes locked to the space beyond the small window in their spaceship. He sighed blissfully. He could never get tired of this view.

He heard a knock, and he didn't bother turning around to see who it was. There was only one other person on that ship with him.

"Still in love with the view?" Matt mused softly from behind.

Eric chuckled. "How could you not be? Look at it. It's just so...pretty. And there's so much of it too, you can just stare for hours on end and still have spots to see tomorrow."

"Uh huh." Matt floated up next to him. "It's real pretty out there."

"But?" Eric asked, knowing it was coming. Matt was a bit of a workaholic, living by "work hard play hard" maybe a little too seriously if you asked Eric.

"But," Matt started with a sigh, "we got shit to do. You know the drill. Then we can go stare off into space for the rest of our day."

Eric groaned. "You gotta relax a little, man."

"I do relax! Just, you know, after all my stuff is done."

"You have to admit though, stopping to take a break and look outside is refreshing."

"I know. But if I did that all the time like you do, nothing would get done. Come on."

Eric shook his head with a smile and finally turned. "Alright, alright. I'm coming."

The two were up in space just to make sure everything was in working order. Their tasks were long (sometimes one task would take all day), but the reward of being there in the first place made it all worth it.

While Matt went off to do his tasks, Eric took the long way around to his. Even though Matt would insist he do all of his work right then and there, Eric would rather be able to float by the largest window that showed off the stars perfectly. He stopped by it, staring lovingly. It really was beautiful; he couldn't think it enough.

As he took his time watching space move past his eyes, he noticed something in the distance. His first thought was space junk, since that happened to be common. Though it looked like it had more of a defined shape instead of scrambled garbage which made him pay a little more attention. It didn't seem to move like all the other junk; it looked almost as if it were suspended in place. The ship was moving closer towards it, and Eric could make out its shape better. He squinted, getting closer to the glass to get a better look. That's not right, he thought. There's no way-

His eyes widened, and he could definitely tell the shape. They were still pretty far from it, but that didn't stop Eric from pulling out his walkie talkie. "Matt, I need you to come here."

"What's up?"

"I need you to come to the window right now. The big one."

He could hear Matt sigh on the other end. "Eric, I don't have time for this-"

"Matt, I'm serious. You need to come here right now."

"Okay, okay, I'm coming. Calm down."

Eric hovered at the window, keeping his eyes on the object.

"What's got you all riled up, dude?" Matt asked when he had made it there. His voice was laced with concern.

"Look out there. Do you see that?"

Matt floated up to the window. "I see it." He squinted his eyes. "Is that-"

"I think that's a body," Eric whispered.

They both kept their eyes on it, neither saying a word. It seemed like forever when Eric finally broke the silence. "Where do you think it came from?"

"Some secret failed mission, maybe. I don't really have a clue."

They sat in silence once more, watching in awe and wondering how the hell a body could make it all the way up here.

Matt broke the silence this time. "I think we should-"

"Wait a minute," Eric interrupts him, eyes wide. "Is that- is that a diving suit?"

Matt holds his breath as he watches the body, only letting go to utter out a "what the fuck".

"I'm going out there." Eric said out of the blue, voice full of determination.

"Wha- Eric, absolutely not." Matt is quick to try to shut him down. "You're not gonna do shit. You're gonna let it be."

"Aren't you just a little bit curious as to why it's out there? I don't want to bring it in. Just look at it."

Matt stares at him for a couple of seconds, completely bewildered. "Are you fucking insane?"

"Maybe. Come on. Help me into my suit. I don't want to miss it."

Eric is already moving past him before Matt can even open his mouth to properly argue with him.

"Eric- Eric, listen to me. We have shit to do. We can report this to HQ and go on with our day. There is absolutely no fucking reason to go out there to search a dead body!"

Eric is already getting his suit on, almost completely ignoring his friend. He looks up at Matt, who's in the doorway. "Don't just stand there, help me."

Matt stares at him for a few seconds before sighing and shaking his head. "I'm fucking crazy for helping you." He moves towards Eric to helps him with the suit and hands him his helmet. "Make sure you don't lock yourself out."

Eric makes his way to the airlock, and Matt stands outside. "If you die out there or something, it's your own damn fault." There's more concern than anger in his voice however, and Eric puts a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be okay. See you in a bit."

Eric steps in, and he closes the door.

If he were being honest with himself, he had no idea why the fuck he had thought to do this. Matt was right; it'd be much easier to report to HQ and leave it be. But something in his gut was telling him to do otherwise, and he always trusted his gut.

He was sure to double check the strap that connected him to the ship so he wouldn't float off into space. He took a deep breath. I'm already out here, he thought to himself. I can do this.

"Can you hear me?" Matt asked through their comms.

"I can hear you just fine. I'm about to go see what's up the the body."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

Eric could see it, and he pushed himself forward. The line was long, so he could be somewhat far from the ship if he wanted to be.

It seemed to take forever to get to it, but Eric wasn't sure if that was his brain torturing him or not.

As he got closer, he could see that it was definitely a diving suit. There was a line attached to the suit, like it was supposed to be how Eric's was. If didn't look like it was cut or ripped off, though; it was perfectly intact.

He made it right up to the body, and tried peering through the glass. It was fogged over, like someone had been breathing heavily inside. Eric lifted his hand to touch it.

That's when it raised its hand itself.

Eric pulled his hand back quickly, making an alarmed noise. The body pulled back too, as if it were alarmed as well.

"What's going on out there?" Matt asked, hearing Eric's slight distress.

Eric stared in disbelief as the body moved in front of him. It raised its hand up slowly. Eric lifted his own hand up, and they put their hands together. "Matt, you're not going to fucking believe this," he said slowly, "but there's someone in there, and they're alive."

It was silent for a moment on Matt's end before a bewildered "what" left Matt's mouth. "You've actually gone insane. There's no fucking way that body is alive. Where's the oxygen coming from?"

"I don't know!" Eric laughed a little and pulled his hand back and waved. The diver waved back. "But it's moving right in front of me."

The diver looked like they was inspecting their hands before looking around. Eric laughed. "I think they're confused as we are."

"What the fuck do we do?" Matt asked.

"I don't know."

Before either of them could think of any solutions, the diver was tugged backwards. They flailed slightly before looking up at Eric. Eric couldn't see their face, but could only assume they were panicked.

In his own panic, he grabbed onto the diver's arm, trying to pull him back. "Matt, something's got them."

"What?" There was a beat of silence. "There's nothing else out there."

"They have a line attached to them like I do, but it's like something's pulling their line." Another tug. Eric tugged back, and the diver grabbed further onto Eric's arm as if they were trying to pull him closer. "Matt, we gotta help them." Panic laced his voice as he thought of any way he could communicate to the diver.

"What the fuck are we supposed to do? Eric, if it's getting dragged back, I don't want it dragging you with it. I think you need to come back."

"No!" Eric tightened his grip on the diver's arm as they were tugged back again. "We have to help them. There's a person in there, a living person, we can't just leave them here!"

"Eric, I don't think it's safe out there. Please man, come on." Matt was starting to sound slightly panicked himself.

"Matt-" Eric was cut off by a harsh tug that pulled the diver out of his arms. "No!"

"Eric? Eric what's going on out there?"

"No no no- come back, you can reach me." Eric spoke to himself and the diver aloud, trying to reach his hand again. He noticed the line connected to the diver was shorter now, like it had just disappeared.

The diver reached his hand out, and Eric managed to grab onto it. He was tugged forward with the diver, and he could feel his line reach its end. He tried pulling the diver back, but another harsh tugged pulled them out of his hands and they disappeared.

Eric stared at the empty space, heart dropping with every second that passed.

"Eric, fucking talk to me! What the hell is going on?" Matt was yelling into his ears now. Eric barely flinched, unlike what he usually did.

"They're gone." Eric spoke quietly. He was devastated. What happened to them? Were they going to be okay?

"Can you come back now? Please?"

Eric floated in place for a little longer before he used his own line to pull himself back. "Coming back now." He heard a sigh of relief from Matt's end.

When he was fully in the spaceship, Matt was there waiting for him. "Jesus Christ, Eric, what the fuck was that?" Eric looked up at him, and Matt's attitude softened at the look on his face. He sighed. "Listen, I know you were probably worried for whoever- or whatever- that thing was. But you could have gotten hurt too. What if it had bad intentions?"

Eric rubbed at his eyes. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm sorry. I just...needed to go out there."

Matt shook his head, but pulled Eric into a hug. Eric gratefully took the hug and hugged back. Matt pulled back first, putting a hand on Eric's shoulder. "C'mon, buddy. I think you need a break after that mess."

"I still have things to do-"

"I got 'em. Promise. You go rest up. We'll talk about it when you're ready."

Eric gave his friend a small smile. "Thanks."

Matt smiled back, and nudged him. "Go on now. Take a nap or something."

Eric rolled his eyes a little and went on his way.

His smile faded the further he got away from Matt. His mind wandered back to the diver. Why were they out in the middle of space? Where did they come from? How were they able to breathe? How were they able to disappear like that? Were they even human?

Eric rubbed at his eyes again. The whole thing was a mess. He hoped whoever was in that suit was okay.

Maybe I'll see them again, he thought. It was a long shot; there was probably no chance in that happening ever again. But he couldn't help but hope that maybe he'd get to talk to them and figure out what had happened.

For now, though, he was going to do what Matt had said and rest up.


	2. the man who loved the sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to clarify, the eric in this chapter is mcnasty, not thedooo.

Dallas loved the sea more than anyone on his team. He fell in love with it at a young age, and had been fascinated by it ever since. He was glad that his parents let him take scuba lessons, or he might not have been able to get the chance he had. He was a professional scuba diver, helping whoever needed an area searched. He was apart of a small team, and he loved what he was doing.

They were on the east coast off of South Carolina, Dallas's home state. This job was just to scan the area so scientists could observe it later. It was nice being back home, especially since the last few dives had him in California.

"You ready?" He heard his friend Eric say from behind him as he was putting his suit on.

Dallas turned to look at his friend and smiled. "Hell yeah I am. Good to be back home and not in your shitty state."

Eric rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. You're just jealous that my state is better than yours."

Dallas scoffed. "Yeah, right. You gonna dive with me this time?" He asked with a cheeky grin, already knowing the answer.

" _Hell_ no. There's a reason I stick to being apart of the boat crew."

"Uh huh. You're just a pussy."

"Yeah, actually. Don't come crying to me when you nearly get eaten by a shark or something."

"I'll be okay. Help me with the helmet, will you?"

Eric helps him with the helmet, and Dallas breathes heavy against the glass. "Will you quit it?" Eric sighs. Dallas's laughs are muffle from the helmet. "If you fog it up under water, you're not gonna be able to see shit. Don't do that."

"You're such a baby. I'm not gonna die down there."

"You might. You never know."

"Whatever dude. Come help me to the side."

Eric helped him get to the side of the boat, and the others there fixed his helmet so there wasn't anymore fog, attached the oxygen tank to him and tied him to the line. "You good?"

Dallas gave him a thumbs up, and after they tested comms they gave him the right equipment and told him he was good to go. Dallas grinned at them and into the water he went.

Once Dallas was full submerged and the water above him, he let out a sigh (not too heavy to fog up the glass; as much as he liked being spiteful, it was important for him to be able to see). He loved the feeling of the cool water surrounding him. It was calming; even when he wasn't on a job or in scuba gear, being under the water always cleared his head.

He knew he had to go all the way to the sea floor for this job, and he was excited. He liked finding things there, whether it was weird looking fish or treasure even (those were his favorite jobs).

He did his normal descent, stabilizing the pressure at the marked checkpoints before he finally made it. "I'm at the bottom," he reported.

"Good. Just keep the tracker pointed down and go along. We'll tell you when you need to come back if you make it before your oxygen starts getting low." Eric told him.

Dallas gave them an affirmation and went on his way.

He was surprised to see that there wasn't much down there, just rock and sand making up the seabed. No fish, no coral, nothing.

"I'm gonna be honest fellas, it's getting kind of lonely down here," Dallas joked.

"Miss me already?" Eric teased, and Dallas rolled his eyes.

"You wish."

The banter stopped there, and what Dallas saw next made him glad Eric hadn't quipped back with something because he went speechless.

There was what looked to be a huge, slow moving whirlpool at the very bottom that was filled with black sand. It looked almost like a portal of sorts. He stared at it in awe. In all his time of scuba diving, he had never seen something like this.

"Do y'all see what I see?" He asked, keeping his eyes trained on the circling mass.

"We can't see anything you're seeing, Dal. What's going on down there?"

"There's like...a slow moving whirlpool at the bottom here."

"What?"

Dallas could hear the confusion in Eric's voice, and he sighed. "That's as best as I can explain it, man. It's weird."

"Is it gonna give you trouble? We can pull you back up if we need to."

"Nah, I think I'll be fine. I'll let you know if I need anything though." Dallas hesitated before he started taking his first step in the area.

His feet sunk slightly into the sand almost immediately, which worried him for a moment only to realize he wasn't in fact falling through. It stayed consistent all the way up to the middle.

When he got near the middle, his feet sunk deeper, but Dallas figured as soon as he passed it he would be back to sea floor level.

The second he was in the direct middle, he sunk completely through the bottom very quickly. He screamed in surprise, and for a split second he could hear Eric asking him what happened right before he was engulfed in the sand. It was pitch black, and it terrified him. He could feel the sand piled up on top of him, and he thought that this was it for him.

Instead of being buried, the pressure of the sand released suddenly, and he saw light.

He couldn't feel anything below him, and he could barely make out anything in front of him from his now fogged up helmet (he had breathed so heavily on the quick descent down it fogged up his helmet fairly quickly). He didn't know where he was, and didn't think there'd be a space below the sea floor where he could float in place.

He noticed a little patch at the top of his helmet that was clear, and he tried to crane his neck as best as he could to see where he was. From what he could tell, it looked like there were stars everywhere, like he was in space. But he knew that just wasn't possible.

He tried using his comms again, only to hear nothing back and he swallowed hard. He might as well have been as good as dead if they couldn't talk to him.

He realizes then he was still attached to the line. But was the line still attached to the boat? He had no idea.

He craned his neck again to try and see if he could spot anything out in the distance, and he was surprised when he could. It was off in the distance so he couldn't tell exactly what it was, and his neck was hurting from trying to look through his small window. He had to sit back in his suit and he hoped whatever it was out there wasn't harmful and might even help him (he knew it was a long shot, but he had to hold onto something to keep him sane while he was down there).

He wondered if the guys up top were trying to get him back. He could imagine the panic on Eric's face and him yelling at everyone to get him back up as quickly as possible, and it made Dallas smile a little. It made him glad knowing that his friend was probably working his ass off up there to bring him back to the surface.

Dallas looked out his small window again, and noticed that the thing in the distance he had spotted earlier looked to be closer. He looked at it as best as he could, and he blinked multiple times when he realized what he seemed to be looking at. There was no way there was a _spaceship_ down there with him. It had to have been a submarine, he deduced . Dallas had never seen a submarine look like that before, but maybe it was some top secret government mission he wasn't supposed to know about. Whatever it was, it was getting closer and Dallas just hoped to god that it wouldn't hit him. He couldn't do much movement wise, so he just sat and waited until either he got pulled up or the submarine hit him.

The closer it got, the more Dallas could see bits and pieces that were definitely of a spaceship. But what the hell was a spaceship doing all the way down here?

He held his breath when he saw something come closer to him. He couldn't tell if it was something that flew off of the ship on accident or was coming towards him on purpose. Either way, Dallas was praying he wouldn't die when it got to him.

But soon, Dallas's fear turned into awe when he noticed it was shaped like a human being and not just some ship part. He couldn't believe there was another person down there with him. He couldn't see them very well with the fog, but he was relieved. Maybe they'd take him back to the ship and help him get back up. He hoped they spoke English if that were the case and that they were friendly.

His neck was starting to hurt from straining it, but he had to get a look at whoever was getting closer to them. And finally, they reached him, stopping right in front of him. Dallas couldn't see into the helmet from how dark it was, but he noticed it definitely was an astronaut suit and not a divers suit. Maybe he really was in space, as crazy as it still sounded to him.

Dallas could still make out movement and vague shapes even through the fog, and it seemed that their hand moved up to touch him. So, he lifted his to show that he was still alive. The person quickly retracted theirs, and Dallas retracted his own. It was a few moments before they put their hand up again, and Dallas lifted his again, letting their hands touch. He couldn't help but smile and laugh softly to himself. They seemed friendly enough. Maybe he wouldn't die down- or up- there.

The astronaut seemed waved, so he waved back. Dallas tried looking at his hands to see if it was a wave, and he could only imagine how dumb he looked to the other, but he didn't care.

Then suddenly, he was being tugged back away from the astronaut. The astronaut quickly grabbed his arm in an attempt to hold him still. Dallas didn't know what was going on, but he was panicking again and his arms flailed for a moment. What was pulling him back? And what would happen to the astronaut if he left?

His line was tugged back again, and Dallas's first instinct was to grab back at the astronaut and pull him closer. He didn't know what was behind him and couldn't look, but when he was tugged back again and the astronaut held onto him even tighter, he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

There was a tug harsher than the ones before and he was completely pulled out of the astronauts arms. "No, no, no," he repeated to himself as he held his hand out. The astronaut grabbed it, but it seemed as if they were suspended and couldn't be pulled forward anymore. Dallas was pulled forward some, which made him slightly relieved knowing that the astronaut had a chance at pulling him back, and then one last pull had him out of the astronauts arms and into darkness. He could feel a heavy weight covering him, and he squeezed his eyes shut.

The familiar wetness of the ocean surrounded him once more and his eyes shot open. He found himself staring down at the whirlpool of black sand, and he was steadily getting pulled up. His comms crackled to life moments later.

"-las, can you hear me? Are you there?"

Dallas sighed with relief at hearing his friend's voice and laughed. "I'm here, I can hear you now."

"Oh thank _fuck_. You're getting pulled up. No more exploring for you." He could hear Eric's own relief, and he didn't blame him.

After the few stops of depressurization, he was pulled up, and instantly they helped him out of the suit.

"Dallas!"

Dallas turned to the loud voice of his friend and instantly he was grabbed by the shoulders. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? What the fuck happened down there?" Eric was the most concerned Dallas had ever seen him, and he waited until the medical staff looked him over to make sure he was okay before he answered. He explained everything, and by the time he was done, Eric was even more concerned.

"Dallas, I think you might have passed out down there."

Dallas blinked rapidly for a second or two before frowning. "What? No way dude, I know what I fucking saw. I'm not lying to you."

"I didn't say you were lying. I believe you saw what you saw. But, I think you might have been dreaming."

Dallas looked at him as if he were crazy. "I know I didn't pass out. You know how much I've dove into the waters, waters less familiar than these and I've been completely fine before. Why would I pass out now? That doesn't make any sense. And how would you explain me getting 'stuck'?"

Eric shrugged. "I don't know. I don't know why you'd pass out. I don't know why you'd be stuck down there; maybe you got caught on something, who knows. What I do know is that you're not going back down there, and you aren't diving for a while."

Dallas shook his head almost immediately. "No. I'm going back down there."

"Absolutely not, Dallas. You nearly got stuck down there, you could've fucking died. I'm not letting you dive back down there."

"Eric, I have to go back down there. There was somebody down there, do you realize that? What if they're stuck down there? What if they get hurt? I can't leave them down there." Dallas wasn't sure where this passion for this random person came from, but it was strong and he had to fight for it.

Eric looked surprised at Dallas's outburst. He sighed, rubbing at his eyes. "Okay. Okay." His voice was a lot softer now. "I'll let you go back down there. But I'm serious when I say I'm not letting you dive in general for a little while. I want you to be 100% a-okay before you dive again."

Dallas sighed after a few moments of thinking over what Eric had said. He nodded. "Yeah, okay."

"Thank god. I don't want you killing yourself on a dive."

Dallas rolled his eyes slightly. "I wouldn't have killed myself on a dive."

"Dallas, you almost fucking did on this dive."

"But I didn't." Dallas grinned at him.

Eric sighed. "Whatever. Come on now, let's get you back to shore so you can rest up."

Dallas nodded, and on the way back he let his thoughts run free, full of questions he had about the whole thing. Who were they? Why were they down there? Was he really in space? He sighed to himself. The whole situation made his head hurt.

_Maybe I'll see them again_ , he suddenly thought. He wanted to go back down there anyways to try and see them again, but he really hoped it was possible. He wanted to know what they were like, and maybe even figure out what had even happened for their meeting to occur.

For now though, he sat on the side of the boat next to Eric, waiting to be back at shore the rest up like Eric had said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, if you made it this far into this part i hope you enjoyed it. just wanted to say that i didnt research much about the ocean/diving suits so if anythings inaccurate i apologize. also, im aware that no one uses those big clunky diving suits anymore but for the sake of this idea we're going to pretend that thats normal. anyways, i hope you enjoy the rest of your day <3

**Author's Note:**

> hey, if you made it this far for this part i hope you enjoyed it. just wanna say that i didnt do much research on how spacecrafts/spacesuits work so i apologize if it wasnt completely accurate. hope yall have a good rest of your day <3


End file.
